A Faint Wish
by SapphiR3
Summary: We were just children. Young, innocent children.   "Nii-san, it's raining really hard today, is kami-sama crying?"  Based off Rin Len new millenium, utopia and a faint wish. My own little twists XD
1. Prologue

**Sapphir3: Hello~ I would like to thank Kagawaii for holding me agai—er encouraging me to write this story. It's thanks to her that I actually posted this! I heart you gurl! XD**

**Disclaimer: *praying to the Gods to make Vocaloid mine***

**Too bad it didn't happen.**

**Start~

* * *

**

_~A human is composed of three things: The Mind, the Body, and the Soul. ~_

_But what happens when there is no soul?_

_

* * *

_

_**~Prologue~ **_

_Immortality. _

_That is what humans have fought for, killed for, shed tears for, all their lives. But at what price? Our humanity? Our feelings? The very essence of our being?_

_Unlimited greed is what defines immortality most. Power, fame, money, eternal youth, these feed the sin known as greed until it controls us, directs our every action._

_Humans don't live forever, that is a fact that no one can change. If something were to live forever, it cannot be known as __**human**__ anymore._

"_Rin! Shoot dammit! They're closing in on you! They're not HUMAN anymore! Do you want to live? Or __**die**__?" _

_That was my brother shouting, his voice dripping with cold fear. Was it fear for me? Or himself? Or humanity? Maybe all three._

_Something in my heart hardened. Never mind that this thing used to be my mother, I knew something deep in my heart._

_I was so afraid. Afraid to live, yet terrified to die. _

_I raised my gun, pointing it at the thing I used to call "mother"._

_

* * *

_

_As the sound of the gun shot reverberated around us, I was reminded of a time where everything was different. It was so simple back then._

We were young innocent children, viewing the world with pure, naïve eyes. At that time, we laughed and cried over the simplest things. I remember my twin brother used to kiss my wounds every time I fell down. "Pain, pain, go away," he would say with a smile, gently patting my head, eyes filled with confidence that the pain really did go away. And even though it didn't, I would always smile through tear filled eyes, feeling happy that he cared. Physically, it still hurt. But I always felt better.

Pinky swear. That's what we did one time.

"We'll be always be together right, Len? With mama and papa too? "

My twin brother smiled affectionately at me, patted my head and said, "Right! Together forever! One big family!"

My parents chuckled at the sight, both of them nodding their heads at us.

"Really? Then pinky swear! Pinky swear!" I was elated.

It was awkward doing the pinky swear with four people, but we managed.

After that, I was content. As a child, I believed that nothing could ever break a pinky swear. I believed that happy times like these would last forever.

Yes, at that time, I truly believed in that.

I believed in the word,

_Forever.

* * *

_

**Yep. Pretty short I know. But it is a prologue after all, they're meant to be short. I think.**

**I will try updating faster! (note the word "try")**

**Reviews make my nights turn into day~ (okay that was lame, but you get the idea~ X3)**


	2. Live On

**Hmnnn~ pretty fast eh? Well, it's the holidays now~ And I know I'm one day late but Happy Chinese New year! To all Chinese AND non-chinese, I wish you a prosperous new year!**

**Note: I made a lot of changes to the original plot, so don't go **_**"WTH?"**_** when you get to that part please, just a reminder.**

**Disclaimer: If I could make dreams into reality, Vocaloid would be mine.**

**Start~**

* * *

_~Nii-san, it's raining really hard today, is Kami-sama crying?~_

_I didn't realize at the time, but maybe He was._

_Kami-sama was crying because, He knew what was going to happen._

* * *

I still remember that day.

The day that everything started to change, it was still vivid in my mind.

I was holding my twin sister's hand as we were walking home from school. I noticed the sky was dark, probably about to rain. Rin didn't like rain, so I hurried home, pulling her with me.

As it turns out, we didn't make it in time. By the time we reached home, we were soaked to the bone.

"Geez, see? I told you to bring an umbrella this morning. Now look at you, soaking wet." Mother's voice chided us as she promptly took out a towel and towed us toward the bathroom.

"Sorry, mom." I smiled impishly at her through my wet bangs.

She pinched my nose and told me to wait while she got Rin into the tub.

After we each had our respective baths, we settled down on the living room floor. Rin was tired and slept peacefully on my lap while I absentmindedly played with her hair. Mom and dad were watching the news channel. It was the usual routine at our home. I didn't care much for news, but I liked the quiet atmosphere when we were together as a family.

I lifted my face toward the television screen without much interest. Wondering what my parents liked about the news channel. All I could see was a blue haired man going on and on…

I noticed something wrong with my parents, their poses were rigid, and mouths open in shock. I forced myself to pay attention to what was being broadcasted.

**_"…Human Revival Project, which was proposed fifty years ago, but failed due to insufficient technology. Our scientists have finally discovered how to synthesize the human heart and brain into a robotic body…With this, humans will become immortal! But do not worry, the changes will only be your body, you will still remain human, with your own personalities and thoughts…. Humans are humans because of their soul. We just transfer that to a body that never decomposes…ethics are just something that's added on later anyway…this operation will be launched as soon as possible, world-wide…"_**

There was silence, it was suffocating. Like the calm before the storm. All that could be heard was the steady rain beating down outside.

My parents were both grim-faced. I wondered why. At the time, I truly did not comprehend the true meaning of what I just heard.

"What should we do?" I heard my mother whisper urgently to my father.

My father threw one look in our direction, and whispered in a voice that chilled me to my very bones.

"Run."

* * *

I tightened my arms around the sobbing figure of my sister, holding back my own tears, trying to get our minds off the facts that we had just murdered our parents. It didn't matter that we couldn't help it. We had just committed an unforgivable sin, a sin that would haunt us in our dreams forever.

It was true, we were expecting this. We knew that day when our mother and father sacrificed themselves to save us, they would not be the same the next time we saw them. We knew it was an inevitable fate for them. It was just like the movies. _Once you get caught, you're done. _

**"_They are only living scraps of metal that look like them."_**

Big-Al had drilled this concept into our heads ever since we met, even before he started training us. That's right, Big-Al trained us how to fight, and he taught us how to survive in this crazy world where the new humanity reigns. Big-Al was once part of the navy. He was stationed in Japan and could speak the language fluently.

It was when we almost died that he came charging in, gun in hand. He saved us, but he had a question. "Do you want to live? Or die?" He asked with a grim face. It was clear, he wanted to save us. But did we have the will—no, _courage_—to live? Let's face it, was there anything to _live for_ anymore?

At that time, we remembered our parent's last words, _"You guys must live on."_ Would we waste the lives our parent's died to save? Rin clenched my hand tightly, fear evident in her soft blue eyes. Her face told me she would follow whatever decision I made. Then, I knew. Even if the whole world was destroyed, no matter how tainted the world had become, we still had each other. We still had each other to protect, love and fight for. If there was still someone I could protect, someone who needed me, then that was enough. I squeezed her hand in return.

That was when we made our decision. Perfectly in synch, we said with an iron will, "we want to _**live**_."

As I stare up into the sky, I wonder how long ago those peaceful days was. I can't seem to remember times when we weren't fighting back or running for our lives. I still held Rin tightly, pressing her closely to me. I didn't realize how important she had become to me. Her beauty and strength, I never really noticed till this all began. These days her smiles and laughter were rare, but it always made me feel like everything would be okay, like we wouldn't have to keep running, didn't need to keep hiding, for fear of our lives.

Rin was still in my arms. She had brushed away her tears and hugged me tightly before letting go. It was a habit of ours these days. Whenever we felt like we couldn't take it anymore, like it didn't feel worth living anymore, we would hold each other tightly, as if the other was a source of strength, the only refuge in this world of insanity.

Sometimes, just sometimes, I wonder if I should harbor these sorts of feelings toward my sister. Yes, I love her, I would die for her, but I don't know if the love I feel for her is the normal sibling love. Yet, in the end it doesn't matter, does it? Even if we become lovers, society would not scorn us, because there is none. Oh, the irony.

Big-Al looked at us quietly, then came forward and ruffled our hair, a simple gesture of offering comfort. He knew we had almost died because we didn't listen to his instructions, but I don't think even he could have unflinchingly killed his own parents. There are some things that just can't easily be done.

But we couldn't continue just staying there and mourn all day. More of them would be here soon, and the past battle would all have been for naught.

"Let's go," said Big-Al, his calmness and steadiness was contagious. He led the way back to our base, with a casual air, but I knew he was scouting the area like a hawk, waiting to detect anything amiss. So were we, it was a formation we had developed long ago. One person sweeps a different angle of the perimeter. This way, we could a get a wide range and fair warning before anything attacked.

As we made our way to the base, our parent's words still echoed in our ears.

"_Live on."

* * *

_

**Lalala~ epic randomness.**

**REVIEW! **

**Rin: That's way too pushy!**

**Aww alright, let me rephrase that:**

**Reviews make me smile~ (even flames? Er, well no. But you get the idea X3)**

**See you guys in the next chap!**

**~Sapphir3**


	3. Hope is Stupid

**Hello. Sorry for not updating for so long. I have a thousand reasons -coughexcusescough-that you probably don't want to hear. This story isn't very popular, but I'm going to continue anyway, because I really like this plot for some reason XD I hope I can give you all a good story X3**

**Uh. Slight gore. Not too much, I think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid. In case anyone thinks otherwise.**

* * *

_It was after that piece of news was broadcasted. But back then, nobody really took it seriously yet. And the operation hadn't begun in Japan yet. _

"_Onii-san, will you go to the store with me today?"_

"_Ah, sorry Rin. But I promised ***** I would go with her to the park today. You'll be okay by yourself, right?"_

_It hurts, but I smile, "its okay onii-chan, you go have fun. I'll be okay."_

_He smiles and ruffles my hair. Waving to me, he rides his bicycle away. I don't wave back._

_I whisper quietly again to myself, "I'll… be okay," as if I'm trying to convince myself. Trying to convince myself that what I said was true._

* * *

Rin

I knew I was dreaming.

Dreaming felt surreal, after all. How could it not? Len was by my side, holding my hand while smiling gently. His eyes stared into mine, quietly saying "I love you" to me. We were standing in the school field, while figures dashed by us. It was sports day, and we were there to cheer our friends who were running the marathon.

_I don't want to wake up. I want this dream to last. _

I stretched myself while I waved to my parents, who were also there. They waved back at me, gesturing that we should go to them. Smiling happily, I complied. I turned to drag Len's hand up the banisters towards my parents. Len stumbled after me, mumbling something I couldn't hear. I turned towards him, teasing him about being slow while he rolled his eyes at me.

It was warm. The sun shone hotly down on us, seeming to bake my skin as I stood there. I caught sight of Neru, my best friend, on the track field, and returned her wave enthusiastically. I smiled in contentment. Nothing could get better than this.

I mounted the stair to my parents. And I was beginning to think I wasn't dreaming after all. Maybe the fact that robots had taken over humanity was just all a bad nightmare. I bowed my head and smiled quietly for a moment.

I lifted my head. And the scene changed.

It wasn't just the atmosphere. I saw that the place where I was standing was different. The sun which was shining just now cast down pale shades of red. I also noticed my parents were smiling oddly now. Their smiles seemed dead, because it didn't reach their eyes. Their eyes were like emotionless orbs, boring into me. The hand that held mine wasn't warm anymore, it was ice-cold.

I turned in fright, looking at Len. He had that same smile on his face. Like a face that was painted on. The eyes that were filled with emotion were now cold and piercing, deadpan. I tried to shake his hand off, but he wouldn't let go, his hand an iron grip on mine.

As this all happened, a smell came to my nostrils. Something tells me I should be familiar with this smell. But my head can't place it. A smell of rust mixed with salt. It burns my nose, stop it…

I turned behind me.

The horrific sight before me burned strongly in my memory. I didn't want to remember this! Not this!

All my friends, in a pool of blood, their bodies piled high on something that dragged them away slowly. I saw another corner with small clear boxes with labels. As I looked more closely, I saw that it was brains. Scores and scores of human brains in containers labeled with their names.

In another corner was heaped with hearts. Hearts that were still beating, their beating was so loud, it hurt my ears. _Stop it, stop it…._

I was too terrified to gasp. I felt a piercing terror as I felt Len lean over my shoulder and whisper tonelessly, _"Happy Birthday, Rin."_

* * *

I woke up with silent shock. Len was observing me, his eyes catching every detail. I stared at him a moment, trying to ascertain he wasn't the robot in my dream. I looked into his eyes and found worry in them. I was relieved, not because he was worried, but because he was still okay.

_He's still okay, Rin. Get a grip. He's still okay._

Thinking about my dream, I burst into a little laugh. The lines in Len's forehead increased, looking at me like I was a bit crazy. _How could I be so naïve still? Do I honestly still believe everything that's happened is a dream? Of course it's our nightmarish reality; I accepted that a long time ago. So… why am I still hoping?_

I leaned over and smoothed out the lines on his forehead, "You're going to get old if you keep doing that," I whispered teasingly.

His face broke into a smile, the lines fanning out at his eyes. His crystal blue eyes, so similar to mine, lit up with a gentle light. "Your fault, you know. How you can laugh in this situation is completely beyond me. Then again, maybe your denseness _does_ help, sometimes," he said with a chuckle.

"I am not dense," I grumbled at him, "what were we doing again?" I stretched lightly in the small space we were crouching in now. My trained eyes surveyed the landscape before us. It was a large area, filled with dense growth, and green as far as the eye could see. Except for a little house situated beyond the wall of green. Even with training, I could only make out a slightest bit of front door. Training on the door with binoculars helped a bit, but I could barely see the shape.

"Big-Al went to investigate it, in case there are survivors," I turned a skeptical face toward him, "don't look at me like that, it's possible. I doubt the killer robots would bother to come here and kill a few helpless humans." He grinned easily, like he was taking about what we were having for lunch.

"You," I shook my head at him, "are way too optimistic sometimes."

He grinned again, "Well, someone's gotta do it. It's all gloom and doom with you and Big-Al. Well, aside from your weird bouts of laughing."

"Yeah. And _I'm_ the crazy one." I mumbled.

"I heard that," He said with a pained voice.

"You were meant to,"

I could feel him roll his eyes at me as I trained the pair of binoculars once again on the distant door. I strained my eyes, trying to see past the dense growth of trees and plants. How in the world could any building survive in this place? _Honestly, it's just…_

A leaf rustled.

"Len. Sniping rifle. Now." My voice came out tense, instructions sharp and short.

Wordlessly, he handed me the weapon while he armed himself with one similar to it. I was still faster though. I cocked the gun in my hand with practiced skill and aimed, zooming in on the place with movement.

Now anything that came within my sight would get their brains blown out. I'll have you know, I'm the best sniper out of us three. I shot down countless robot buggers. And I'm certainly not going to miss this time.

I saw a hand emerge, then slowly a body. I tensed, my hand resting on the trigger. I felt like shooting it now. But no… the head… I had to aim for the head. Aim for the control system, and then they'd be out of commission.

At least, that's how Big-Al put it anyway. I prefer to just say it plain. _Blowing their brains out. Like the zombies in the movies._

What? You know it's true.

Before I could shoot anything, I felt a restraining hand on my gun. "Easy Rin, it's just Big-Al," he still sounded worried though, "and some visitors."

I lowered my gun as I appraised the new approaching visitors. It was quite a large group, comprised of five members. I still didn't let go of my gun. Who knew if they could be trusted?

Len seemed to share my discomfort, but he had no choice either. "Rin, I think it's better if we lose the guns," he whispered to me. We exchanged glances before we dropped it to the ground, but still near enough to pick it up in a second if necessary.

Len held my hand, which was shaking slightly.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest. _Oh, stupid, stupid. Is this really the time to be feeling like this? _

Big-Al approached us with that gigantic grin spread across his face. I felt my stomach squeeze for some odd reason. This is so weird. I should be happy humanity didn't get wiped out yet, right?

_Yet, _a small voice at the back of my mind reminded me.

But, that really didn't explain this inexplicably bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt like I was going to throw up.

The group reached us at last. Now we could really see who they were. And I finally figured out the bad feeling in my stomach. Len's hand clenched mine until my fingertips turned red. His eyes were trained on a familiar figure in front of us.

_Ouch._ And the weird thing was, it was my chest which was in agony. Not my hand. _I'm still so stupid, aren't I? _So, so stupid. What was with my heart? Why did it keep hoping? Hope was stupid. It should have disappeared from my heart a long time ago. _Stupid, stupid, stupid heart,_ I cursed to myself silently.

"Now then, introductions people," Big-Al was still grinning as he gestured for us to come forward and introduce ourselves.

I stepped forward, and said with a slightly forced smile, "Hello, nice… to meet you." Instead of doing what I really wanted, which was to shake off Len's hand, snatch up my gun, and run _far, far away. _

_Hope is so stupid._

* * *

**Shortness is short ;D**

**But a least I got it out of my head.**

**Please leave me reviews to keep me motivated. *lamestexcuseeveriknow* OTL**

**Thank you for reviewing if you do. X3**


End file.
